The overall objective of this project is to compare the ability of three common calcium supplements in suppressing parathyroid function in older postmenopausal women. The projects will test the hypothesis that Citracal, by cirtue of its superior bioavailability, will produce a greater reduction in serum PTH, than OsCal or Tums.